The Princess and The Ice Harvester
by MrsBjorgman
Summary: Anna is sure that Kristoff doesn't want to live a life of royalty, stuffy balls and events. Kristoff is sure he can offer Anna nothing. Will a visit from a neighbouring Kingdom help these two see that they are made for each other? T rated, just to be on the safe side because I'm not really sure how it's gonna pan out yet!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been 8 days since they kissed. 8 days since Anna had felt Kristoff's lips on hers. 8 days since he had bumbled the question to her, asking if he could kiss her. But Anna wasn't counting. No, in fact she wasn't thinking about Kristoff at all. Well, the was the plan anyway. She wasn't thinking about how surprisingly soft his lips felt on hers. Or how he had held her as their lips met. Or even the small moan she had met when he deepened the kiss. No, she really wasn't thinking about him at all. Anna sighed as she thought about the kiss for the thousandth time since she vowed to herself that she would think about everything other than Kristoff Bjorgman.

Elsa had invited Kristoff to stay at the castle as soon as she had heard how he had saved Anna's life and guided her through the eternal winter to find her sister. His room was on a different floor to Anna's and the castle was very big which was making it quite easy for Anna to avoid him. Although, that didn't mean there hadn't been times when she had spotted him coming and had dived behind the nearest pillar, dresser or even suit of armour with a squeak to stop him from seeing her.

There had been times, however, where Elsa had invited Anna down for dinner and she would walk into the grand dining room and find Kristoff already seated at the table, wringing his hands and looking around nervously. Anna would sit down quietly, well, as quietly as Anna could, and as far as possible from Kristoff. She was sure she had seen Elsa smirking a few times as she had sat down.

This evening was one of those times. Anna cast a sidelong, suspicious glance at her sister, who coughed and lowered her gaze, all amusement gone from her face. The meal was quiet, other than Elsa asking Kristoff how the harvest had gone that day and he would mumble that it was fine, while staring down at his plate. Elsa looked at her sister and at Kristoff, both avoiding each other's gaze. She cleared her throat loudly and looked towards the door. Kai burst in through the door, looking around awkwardly.

"Your majesty," he started, with a bow, "your presence is required urgently."

Elsa pulled back her chair noisily and Anna stood at the same time.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Anna asked, her eyes pleading with Elsa to say yes.

"No!" Elsa answered too quickly, "Er, no, thank you, Anna. You and Kristoff finish your meals here."

Anna drooped back down in her seat, avoiding Kristoff's gaze. Elsa turned on her heel and walked towards the door then abruptly stopped and turned back to Anna.

"Anna, will you come to my study later, when you've finished your meal, please? I'd like to talk with you about... some things."

Anna nodded and her sister smiled before turning again and leaving the room. The door slammed shut behind her, leaving Anna and Kristoff in deafening silence. Anna looked up and squeaked when she saw that Kristoff was looking at her, and she looked back down at her plate, avoiding his eyes. But they were beautiful, Anna mused, they reminded her of warmth and chocolate, two of her favourite things.

"So... Um..." Kristoff cleared his throat, and Anna looked up at him, trying to look anywhere but into those deep brown eyes, "How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you, Kristoff. Have you been enjoying your stay at the castle?" Anna tried to sound professional, detached.

"Er... Yeah. Yes. Thank you. It- uh- it was really nice of you to let me stay here."

"It wasn't my idea, Kristoff." Although, she had hinted heavily to her sister about it, but Kristoff didn't need to know that, "It was all Elsa's doing."

"Yeah, well, you could have said no." He smiled slightly and her stomach fluttered.

No, she reminded herself, I am not thinking nice things about Kristoff Bjorgman. I am not thinking about how wonderful he looks right now., so cute and awkward.

"Hmm, well, its not polite to question the Queen's decision." Anna told him, matter-of-factly.

"Right," he nodded, "I suppose not."

Anna picked at her food and wished she could stop thinking about Kristoff's mouth on hers. She snuck glances at his lips when he wasn't looking. He was scraping the last of his food on to his plate.

"Right, well, goodnight, Kristoff." Anna stood as soon as Kristoff had popped the last forkful in her mouth.

"Anna-" Kristoff started. She turned to look at him as she walked past, "Um... Goodnight... Princess."

Anna left the room and headed for her sister's study.

Elsa heard the excited knock on her door and smiled.

"Come in, Anna."

The door opened and Anna poked her head round, smiling.

"Hey, what did you wanna talk to me about?" She asked, entering the room.

"Have a seat, Anna." Anna sat, looking worried.

"Don't panic!" She reassured her sister, "I just wanted to talk to you about Kristoff.

Anna looked at the floor nervously, wringing her hands. She looked up at her sister, shyly. So much for not thinking about him!

"What about him?" Anna asked stroppily.

"What is going on with you two?" Elsa looked at her sister, eyebrows raised quizzically.

"What- nothing!" Anna exclaimed and then repeated herself, trying to keep her voice calm. "Nothing."

Elsa raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I saw you two kissing by the dock, the day I returned summer to Arendelle. You've barely been near him since!"

"Well, we aren't going to get married if that's what you're worried about," Anna told her, "So please don't freak out."

"I thought you liked him, Anna. I'm not freaking out. It's just difficult having you both moping about the castle, barely saying two words to eachother."

Anna smiled down at the floor. Kristoff had been moping about without her? The thought that he was just as miserable about them not talking made her heart skip. But she had vowed not to think about him and her together so she quickly regained herself, eliminating the smile from her face.

"I have not been moping." Anna pouted, "Princesses do not mope."

Elsa threw her a look of disbelief.

"What?" Anna asked, incredulously, "There's nothing going on with me and Kristoff. No sir... Um... Ma'am... Um... Elsa."

Elsa giggled at her sister and then looked at her, a worried look passing over her face.

"Anna, please talk to me, what's going on?"

Anna sighed and looked up at her sister, her eyes filling with tears.

"Fine. I like him, OK? Maybe more than like him, I don't know." Anna swiped at her eyes, trying to rid them of the tears threatening to fall. "But he is an ice harvester, he has crazy adventures and is big and strong and independent. He likes being alone. He likes being outdoors, outside of the castle. What can I offer him? A place in a castle, which I know he feels awkward in, waiting for me to finish being a prissy princess so I can go and tell him boring tales of visiting dignitaries and drag him along to balls, which I know he would hate. It's not fair on him, this isn't the sort of life he wants. So I'm not thinking about him any more." Anna finished with a humph.

"Oh Anna," Elsa crossed the room and took Anna's hands in hers, "Kristoff likes you too, maybe more than likes you. Why don't you just ask him how he feels about a life at the castle with you? I'm sure as long as he is with you, he would love to be here. Why do you think he hasn't left yet?"

"You really think I should talk to him about it?" Anna looked up at her sister, her eyes full of fear.

"Yes, I do. Now, I have a few more things I need to do tonight and it's getting late. Why don't you sleep on it and talk to Kristoff tomorrow?" Elsa suggested.

Anna nodded and hugged her sister.

"Thanks Elsa." She smiled.

A short while after Anna had left to return to her room, there was a knock at Elsa's door. Elsa smiled, ready to play matchmaker again.

"Come in!" She called

The door opened and Kristoff entered, looking at his feet and wringing his hat in his hands.

"Um... Your Majesty," he said, bowing, "Kai said that you wanted to see me."

"Ah, Kristoff, yes, please have a seat" She gestured to the seat that Anna had vacated earlier. "I need to talk to you about Anna."

"Anna?" Kristoff looked up at Elsa, worry clouding his face, "Is she- is she OK?"

"Oh, yes, nothing quite so dramatic!" Elsa assured him, "I just want her to be happy."

"Happy, Your Majesty?" Kristoff looked confused.

"Yes. And I think you are just the man for the job." She told Kristoff, smiling.

"Your Majesty-" He started.

"Elsa." The Queen interrupted him, "Please call me Elsa."

"Elsa," Kristoff tried again, "I don't understand what you mean. Anna and I... We aren't really talking much at the moment."

"That's exactly what I mean to fix," Elsa told him.

"How?" He looked at her. "How can I make her happy? I'm just..." He sighed, "I'm just an ice harvester. How can an ice harvester possibly make a princess happy? I would just embarrass her, I don't know the first thing about courting a princess, or going to balls or even proper table manners."

"Don't you worry about any of that, just tell me how you feel about my sister." Elsa looked at him evenly.

He looked at the ground then back up at Elsa and began wringing his hat in his hands again.

"Don't worry," Elsa assured him, "I'm not gonna to freeze everything again."

"I think I lov-" Kristoff stopped himself, clearing his throat, "-like her. Yeah. Like."

"Well, that's something," Elsa smiled, clearly amused. "Tomorrow morning, I want you to tell her how you feel, see if you two can work something out."

"I'm not sure that's sure a good idea."

"This Queen never has a bad idea," Elsa told him, "Promise me?"

"Fine.. I mean yes. I promise I will talk to Anna tomorrow."

Elsa smiled, looking very pleased with herself.

"Good," she said, "You may go now."

Kristoff left the room and headed back to his room in the castle.

As soon as the door was shut, she began rummaging in one of the drawers in her desk. Where did I put that address, she thought to herself. She finally located the piece of paper she was looking for it and smiled triumphantly. She scribbled out a quick letter and sealed it in an envelope. Elsa dashed out of her room and down to the servants quarters to find Kai.

"Your Majesty?" He questioned, bowing when he saw her, "What is it?"

"Kai, I need you to deliver this letter to this address, it's nearby. It's imperative that it get there tonight."

"Yes, Your Majesty," He bowed exiting the room.

Elsa sure was pleased that two of the guests from her coronation had decided to tour the neighbouring kingdoms after the coronation. She was even more glad that they had given her an address at which to contact them. Yes, Elsa thought, if anyone could put Anna and Kristoff at ease about their differences, it was the princess and prince consort of Corona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought I might as well post the second chapter now. Forgot to mention in the first that this is the first story, let alone fan fiction, that I have ever written, other than English essays so reviews would be awesome (if anyone is even reading this – I have my doubts!)**

Chapter 2

Rapunzel turned to her husband in the small tavern room in Livinua. She smiled when she found he was asleep in the chair. Not wanting to wake him but knowing that he would make a huge fuss in the morning of the pain in the neck he would definitely get from sleeping in the armchair, she walked over to him.

Rapunzel gazed at him with love as she watched his chest rise and fall, his long eyelashes fluttering slightly as he dreamt. She leaned down to kiss him lightly on the cheek and he smiled slightly, his eyes still closed.

"Eugene," she whispered, "you need to get in the bed."

"Rapunzel," he mumbled sleepily, "you sure do know the way to my heart."

She went to swat him lightly on the arm and he opened his eyes and caught her hand in his before she made contact with his bicep. He pulled her on to his lap and she squealed with delight.

"You know if you stay here all night then you'll ache in the morning." She told him

"Wow, you sure know how to kill the romance, Blondie," he winked at her, "Here I was thinking you wanted to have your wicked way with me."

Rapunzel laughed and kissed Eugene on the lips.

"We've a lot to see tomorrow, Eugene, we need to get some sleep."

Eugene sighed, not wanting to be defeated but knowing that she was right. There were hundreds of places she wanted to drag him round and he did love to see her out in the world, excited at new sights. He pulled her closer to him on his lap and nestled his face in her hair. He loved her smell, soapy and a slight whiff of perfume that still clung to her from the drops she had put on this morning. She yawned in to his chest and he stood, carrying her bridal style over to the bed.

"Can we go back to Arendelle when we've finished our tour?" She asked him sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"We can go wherever you want to go, beautiful." He told her, kissing her hair.

He flopped down on the bed next to Rapunzel and she curled herself in to him.

"I'd like to see Arendelle in Summer," she yawned, "I'd like to meet the princess, too. Queen Elsa had said she was busy when we met her after the coronation."

"We saw Arendelle in summer, Punz," Eugene smiled fondly at her, "Right before we left on our tour, remember?"

"That was only for about an hour. I want to see it properly. I bet the gardens are lovely, lots of little streams, I've heard."

Eugene smiled into her hair. He knew how his wife liked to splash around barefoot in streams.

They lay there, content and in each other's arms, for quite a while. Eugene moved lightly, to get undressed for the night and Rapunzel pouted, eyes closed, as he moved away from her. He chuckled and stood up. Just as he was taking off his boots, there was a knock on the door. Rapunzel sat bolt upright in the bed, her eyes wide and concerned, looking t her husband. Eugene frowned and strode over to the door. He pulled it open to find an Arendelle messenger standing there with an envelope addressed to him and Rapunzel. Eugene took the envelope, thanked the messenger before he left and closed the door.

"Ooh, what is it?" Rapunzel asked, peering over his shoulder as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Open it!"

"Give me a chance, Rapunzel," Eugene chuckled

He opened the envelope and pulled out the paper, headed with the Arendelle crest.

"It's from Queen Elsa!" Rapunzel gasped, excited.

She ripped the letter from Eugene's hands and flopped on to her stomach, legs in the air, resting on her elbows. She smiled as she read it then read it again, aloud this time, to her husband.

"It says 'Please come to Arendelle, I need you to help true love find it's path'" She smiled at her husband.

"The hell is that meant to mean?" Eugene cocked an eyebrow, "We already found true love. Do you think Queen Elsa is talking about herself?"

"Who knows... Can we go now?" Rapunzel looked so excited, Eugene thought she might burst.

"Now?" Eugene asked her incredulously

Rapunzel nodded her head enthusiastically, grinning at her husband, her short brown hair bobbing with each nod.

"Yes!" She squealed

"It's late."

"It's not that late."

"You were almost asleep, Blondie!"

"I'm awake now!"

"We need to sleep, we can go in the morning."

"We can sleep in the carriage, we can go now!"

Eugene sighed, rubbing his hands across his face. He could see there was no way he was going to win this battle. Rapunzel's smile widened, seeing that her husband was so close to giving in. She watched him, she could tell that he was trying to drag this out, not wanting her to think that he was caving. He pulled various different 'thinking' faces, causing Rapunzel to snicker.

"Fine!" He said at last.

Rapunzel pounced at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said breathlessly, before jumping off the bed to gather up their belongings. She raced back to him and kissed him on the mouth before tearing off around the room again. He chuckled and stood.

"I'll go find us a driver." He told her and strode out the door.

The sun rose early the next morning. Anna wasn't sure if that was true, she wasn't normally awake when the sun rose. She had barely slept last night, tossing and turning, trying to figure out what to say to Kristoff. Her sheets were tangled round her and her hair stood on end, static from silken covers of her pillows. She huffed and rolled out of bed, not able to stand lying there any longer and agonising over the things that could go wrong when she spoke to Kristoff. What if her sister was wrong? What if he wanted no part in her life and was only staying here to be polite to Elsa, who had, after all, invited him and made him Ice Master and Deliverer? Anna shook her head. She thought of their kiss on the dock and the way he had made her whole body tingle when his lips met hers. Would he have kissed her like that if he didn't like her? Anna was unsure. She had no idea about boys, about men. She had spent so long shut up in the castle, she had no idea about anything to do with love. She walked over to her dresser and gasped at the state of her hair. It was bad, even by her bed head standards. She walked to her bathroom to draw herself a bath, she needed to look wonderful if she was going to face Kristoff today.

2 floors above her, Kristoff was going through the same agony. He had rolled around all night, eventually throwing his pillows and bedding down to sleep on the floor, hoping he would get a more rested night's sleep. He didn't. He had tried to think of what he was going to say to Anna, of how he was going to make her realise how much he wanted, no, _needed_ to be by her side, always. He had imagined referring to himself as the Ice Master and Deliverer, instead of just an ice harvester but he sighed, knowing that it still wasn't a thing. He remembered Anna, that day on the dock, telling him that it was a thing and he smiled at the memory. He put a hand to his lips, as if trying to feel for the faint touch of Anna's lips on his, left behind from that day. It had felt so good to kiss her, if only he hadn't messed it up, stuttering to ask her if he could kiss her. He has relived that moment in his head, tweaking it slightly so he just took her and kissed her, more passionately than he had ever kissed anyone in his life, so she would know how much she meant to him and he wouldn't have to make himself have this conversation with her today. He groaned as he rubbed a hand across his stubble. Why had he promised Elsa that he would talk to Anna today? He should have just told her that he couldn't do. He was too afraid. But he was Kristoff Bjorgman, Kristoff Bjorgman isn't afraid of red-headed princesses. He pulled himself up from the floor to get himself ready for the day ahead of him.

Sometime later, Kristoff hovered nervously outside of the dining room, listening to Elsa laugh. He knew that Anna must be in there with her already. He took deep breaths to steady his nerves then opened the door, eyes steady. He looked over to the table to see... No Anna. Elsa was sitting with two people he didn't recognise. A couple. The woman had short brown hair, sticking out to the sides and she rested her hand lightly on the arm of the man next to her, bearded and dark haired, laughing at something he had said with love in her eyes. Elsa laughed too. Their laughing wasn't the first thing that hit Kristoff, making him feel out of place. It was that they – all three of them – were wearing crowns. Elsa turned towards him.

"Ah, Kristoff! Good morning!" She reached her arm out towards him, "Come and sit with us."

"Uh, Morning, Your Majesty-" He looked at the other two crowns and bowed, "Uh... Majesties?"

"Elsa. How many times do I have to ask you to call me Elsa?"

"S-sorry, yes, Elsa. Good morning." He pulled out a chair opposite the guy with the crown and sat down.

"Hey, hows it going? I'm Eugene," the crowned man reach a hand out towards him

Kristoff looked at his hand for a moment trying to decide whether it was proper to shake the hand of a – what was he? A king? A prince? - before reaching to shake it.

"Kristoff Bjorgman," he grumbled,

The brunette gave him a small wave.

"Rapunzel," she smiled.

Kristoff looked at her, confused, before he said, "Gesundheit."

Eugene burst out laughing as his wife frowned, banging his hand on the table.

"I like this guy already... Hey Blondie," he said turning to the brunette, "That's EXACTLY what I said, right? Right?!"

He carried on laughing until his wife nudged him in the ribs. He coughed loudly, still smiling behind his hand.

"I'm Rapunzel," she tried again, "Princess of Corona. Eugene, the idiot," she scowled at him as she said his name, but Kristoff could see the smile on her lips and the love in her eyes, "is my husband, Prince Consort of Corona."

"Oh." Kristoff said flatly, turning a bright shade of pink. Had he just insulted a princess? Again.

Elsa smiled at the three of them and as if understanding Kristoff's confused expression, she turned to the princess and her husband and then back to Kristoff.

"I think I should tell you all why you are here. Eugene, why don't you tell Kristoff how you and your wife met?"

**Right, not really sure if this is any good... Feel a bit like I'm making it up as I go along! So yeah, reviews would be very nice even just to let me know that someone has read this drivel! Ha!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"She hit you round the head with a frying pan?!" Kristoff looked at Eugene, frowning, not sure if this prince was having him on.

"3 times." Eugene confirmed.

Kristoff chuckled and looked at Eugene, one eyebrow raised. He wasn't sure if believed this, but it was only the beginning of the story. Kristoff was enjoying the dramatic way Eugene was telling the story of Flynn Rider meeting the princess, he had to admit. When he had started the story saying "this is the story of how I died", Kristoff thought he was joking, but now the whole thing sounded like something someone had made up. He liked this guy though, he seemed to be on Kristoff's level. They had left the dining room and were walking to the stables to see Sven. Kristoff still wasn't entirely sure what this had to do with him though.

"Why are you telling me this, anyway?" He asked the brown haired prince, ex-thief, whatever he was, walking next to him.

"Elsa wanted you to see that sometimes true love," Eugene and Kristoff both pulled a face, both silently agreeing that this wasn't a conversation two guys should be having, "happens to anyone, regardless of whether they are a thief, a princes... Or and Ice Master."

Kristoff chuckled as Eugene used Kristoff's new job title.

"Still not sure that's a thing..." He smiled.

"Hey, who are we to argue with a Queen?" Eugene said with a nod towards the castle.

"So, you were Flynn Rider? You climbed up her tower and she hit you over the head with a frying pan-"Kristoff started.

"-3 times," Eugene interrupted him.

"3 times," Kristoff repeated, "So, then what happened."

"She bribed me, got me arrested and then I died." Eugene said, "But I'm getting ahead of myself..."

He continued the tale of when he and Rapunzel first met, he loved telling it. Elsa watched them from the window in the dining room, smiling to herself, her plan was going alright.

ooo0ooo

Elsa returned to sit at the table in the dining room. She and Rapunzel had been going over what they needed to say to Anna.

"They look like they're getting along," Elsa smiled as she sat down.

"I hope Eugene tells the story properly," Rapunzel grinned, "He certainly has a flair for dramatics."

Elsa laughed, her blond signature braid bobbing on her shoulder with the movement.

There was a loud crash outside the door, which sounded suspiciously like a suit of armour crashing to the floor, followed by a series of apologies.

"Anna's here," Elsa smiled, explaining the noise to a confused Rapunzel.

The door burst open, and Anna raced in, skidding on the floor, her twin braids flying behind her. She stopped short when she saw Elsa had company at the table.

"Oh! Hello!" Anna grinned at the stranger. She was very pretty, with short brown hair, big green eyes and a friendly face.

"Hi!" Rapunzel grinned back at her, "I'm Rapunzel!"

"The Princess of Corona?" Anna asked, looking at her sister quizzically with her head cocked to the side.

"The very same," Rapunzel confirmed.

Anna sat at the table, moving her chair noisily to slump into it. She stacked her plate with chocolate chip pancakes and began digging in. After a few mouthfuls, she turned to her sister.

"So what's going on?" She asked, with a mouth full of food.

"Anna," Elsa scolded, frowning at her sister. Anna quickly swallowed the food in her mouth and smiled sheepishly at her sister. Elsa continued, "I've asked Rapunzel to come here to talk to you about your worries regarding Kristoff. Her husband is here too but he and Kristoff have gone down to visit Sven."

Anna looked at her sister out the corner of her eye. What did the Princess of Corona have to do with her and Kristoff? Anna still had no idea what she was going to say to him.

"Ooooookaaaay," Anna dragged the word out, "What has this got to do with anything? I'm confused."

Rapunzel giggled and leaned across the table to take Anna's hand.

"My husband Eugene loves castle life," She started, Anna still looked very confused, "I didn't think that he would, being an ex-thief and all..."

Elsa and Rapunzel laughed as they saw the penny drop across Anna's face. Now she knew why Elsa had asked the princess to come here and talk to her.

"But... He's an Ice Harvester... Uh... Ice Master," She corrected herself, "He doesn't want to be cooped up in a castle with me. I just know it." Anna sighed.

"Eugene is an ex-thief, his life was just one adventure after another. Albeit illegal adventures," Rapunzel added, nodding to herself, "But it's all just a part of who he is. He loves being at the castle and talking to the subjects at court and visiting the town's people. He's taken very well to being a prince. Better than I thought he would. All I'm trying to say is, if you love this guy then go for it. True love isn't always as smooth and straightforward as everyone thinks."

True love, Anna thought, as she remembered the feel of Kristoff's lips on hers. Is that what this was?

"Well, I told you I'd talk to Kristoff today," Anna said looking at her sister, "But I'm still not sure it's the right thing to do."

"Why don't you go and show Rapunzel your favourite room? You can talk more there."

The princesses left the dining room and Elsa smiled to herself, returning to her study. She really hoped this would work.

ooo0ooo

Elsa sat in her study, drawing up plans and finishing off letter's to the dignitaries who had come over for her coronation. She had a lot of work to do to keep trading open with some places and had received a letter from the Southern Isles apologising for the behaviour of Hans. Elsa sneered just reading his name. Horrible Hans, she thought. The letter said that he had been banished from the Southern Isles and that one of his brother's would like to come to Arendelle to apologise in person. Elsa sighed. She would need to talk to Anna about this. She heard a faint knock at the door.

"Come in," she called.

Eugene and Rapunzel entered her study, holding hands and Rapunzel was resting her head on her husband's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head before looking up at Elsa.

"Well, I think I've convinced Kristoff," he told the Queen with a grin, "He's an alright guy."

"He is," Elsa agreed, "Where is he now?"

"Gone to find Anna." Kristoff smiled.

"And Anna's gone to find him," Rapunzel grinned, bouncing up and down where she stood.

The three of them grinned at eachother. Elsa rang the bell for someone to bring tea up to her study for the three royals. Rapunzel and Eugene sat down opposite Elsa.

"So, now what?" Rapunzel asked Elsa, excitedly.

"Now we wait." Elsa told her with a sly smile.

Eugene looked between his wife and Elsa, both wearing the same sneaky smile.

"Why do I feel like I should be doing an evil laugh?"

ooo0ooo

Anna had looked all over for Kristoff but she couldn't find him anywhere. She decided that he must be in the most obvious place – the stables with Sven. Why hadn't she looked there first? She ran along the corridor, in stockinged feet, sliding as she went. She stopped every now and again to right something she had knocked over. She slid down the bannister, toppling over at the bottom as she tried to regain her balance, then ran out of the doors into the garden. She was almost at the stables. She slammed the door behind her and turned to carry on running. But then – OOF – she ran, face first into something warm and hard and fell to the floor. She looked down to see what she had run into...and found herself looking into Kristoff's brown eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**OOH, I'VE GOT 2 FAVOURITE'S AND 5 FOLLOWS! At least I know that someone is reading this! Please review though – would love your input (but please don't be mean)! **

Chapter 4

Anna stared down into the chromatic eyes in front of her face. _Kristoff_, she thought, _I'm lying on top of Kristoff._

He had his hands on her waist and his breathing seemed quicker than normal. Anna stared at him, unable to pull her eyes away from his. She couldn't get up and run from him, with his hands being on her waist. She knew that she had to talk to him. Heck, if an ex-thief and a princess could make it work then so could they. She didn't know what to say to him as she stared down at him. He frowned at her, curious. Anna tried to gather her thoughts to string together a sentence.

"Anna, I-" He hesitated. Anna's eyes shifted to look down at his lips. She remembered, again, how velvety his lips had been on hers, that day on the dock. He seemed to be having difficulty in saying what he wanted to her. She was still struggling to find the words to tell him how she felt, her head swimming as she thought of all the possible outcomes. Without giving him time to figure out what he was going to say, Anna kissed him lightly on the lips. Kristoff's eyes widened, surprised. Anna saw the shock on his face and her face turned red in shame. She knew now that Kristoff didn't think of her the way that she thought of him. She rolled off him, away from his hands, stood up and ran back towards the castle. She faintly heard him calling her name, telling her to wait, as the doors slammed shut behind her. She ran through the castle and didn't stop until she reached her room, locking the door behind her.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, _ she thought, _why did I have to kiss him?_

ooo0ooo

She kissed him. Anna had kissed him. Kristoff was still lying on the floor outside, propped up on his elbows. He reached the tips of his fingers to his lips. He could taste her there but he wasn't entirely sure that had really just happened. God, why didn't he kiss her back? Cursing himself mentally, he stood and looked towards the castle. He didn't know if he should go in after her. She looked pretty horrified after she had kissed him, and she certainly didn't want to hang around. He turned to walk towards the stables, deciding to go and talk to Sven. He was halfway to the stables when he heard a voice behind him.

"Kristoff! Where you heading?"

He turned to see Eugene striding across the courtyard towards him.

"Uh, just off to the stables," Kristoff answered rubbing his hand along the back of his neck.

"So..." Eugene asked when he reached him.

"So what?" Kristoff asked him, bemused.

"So, how did it go with Red?" Eugene grinned at him, dying to know how their tale of true love was going.

"It didn't," Kristoff told him, "Not really. Well, I mean she kissed me."

"YES!" Eugene exclaimed, happy for his new friend, "So she loves you too!"

"Well, not exactly, I mean, I didn't tell her how I felt, she just kissed me, looked absolutely appalled with herself, then ran away." Kristoff looked at the ground, shaking his head as if somehow the solution to his princess problem would come to him.

"But she kissed you? Hmm," Eugene mused, "Women are a peculiar species."

Kristoff said nothing but nodded his head vehemently in agreement.

"Did you kiss her back?" Eugene asked, after a pause.

"No," Kristoff said, "She took me a bit by surprise."

"Hmm," Eugene looked deep in thought, "Maybe you both need to be fully involved in the kiss, not just a one sided thing. You know, true love's kiss and all that. Maybe, and I'm just guessing here, but maybe she thought you didn't like it. You just need to give it another go."

"Yeah, like she'll come near me again now." Kristoff grumbled.

Eugene slapped himself on the forehead, remembering the reason he had come to find Kristoff.

"She will! She has to! I forgot, the reason I came out here was to tell you that Elsa has decided to throw a ball tomorrow night, for me and Blondie!"

Kristoff smiled at Eugene's nickname for his wife, he had told her about how she had 70 foot of blonde hair when he met her until he cut it and it had turned brunette but the nickname for her stuck.

"I hate balls, the first one was bad enough after the Big Thaw. I stick out like a sore thumb!" Kristoff groaned

"Hey, you and me both, buddy!" Eugene told him, patting him on the back.

"No way, you're a prince now!" Kristoff said, incredulously.

"Doesn't mean I don't feel out of place," Eugene told him, "Now come on, big guy, let's head in to town."

"What for?" Kristoff frowned at his friend.

"We need to get you a suit!

ooo0ooo

Anna loved a ball. She loved the warmth in the ballroom and the smell of the food, especially the chocolate. She was so excited when Elsa told her that she had planned a ball for Eugene and Rapunzel's visit that she had almost forgotten about the moment with Kristoff yesterday. Almost. She wouldn't easily forget how shocked he had looked when she kissed him and her face flushed red with embarrassment just at the thought of it. Anna suspected that Elsa was throwing this ball just to shove her and Kristoff together, to dance and have to hold eachother. But then she disregarded that, surely Elsa wouldn't go to all this trouble just so Anna and Kristoff would dance together a few times? Anna had to admit, she liked the idea of spinning around the ballroom with Kristoff's hands on her waist. Anna sighed at the thought, twirling around, making the skirt of her dress float out. She looked at herself in the mirror, and was pleased with her appearance. Her long, turquoise, dress hugged her tightly around her upper body before it reached her waist, where it fanned out in a silky, full skirt. Anna had begged Elsa to add some small snowflakes to the skirt, making it shine in the light. Anna wondered about putting a shawl on as the dress had capped sleeves but then decided against it as she knew it would get too hot once she started dancing. Anna admired her hair, an elegant up-do which Rapunzel had prepared for her. She pinched her cheeks lightly, to make them look more naturally pink. Just as she began twirling around her room again, there was a knock on the door. Anna opened it to see Rapunzel and Eugene standing there. Eugene let out a low whistle.

"Looking good, Red!" He said, approvingly, which earned him a playful dig in the ribs from his wife. Anna chuckled at this. She knew that Eugene was being friendly and always enjoyed watching the back and forth banter of their relationship.

"You ready to go down?" Rapunzel asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Anna answered her. She stood tall and walked down the hallway behind them, giggling as the two lovers with her argued over who was going to get the biggest piece of cake tonight and she tried her hardest not to think about Kristoff's hands on her waist.

ooo0ooo

Kristoff stood in the corner of the ballroom waiting for the royals to arrive. This reminded him how out of place he was. He waited for them with the other guests, while the four of them were able to walk in together. He pulled at his collar uncomfortably looking around the room for some means of escape. Several of the guests had already tried to make conversation with him but had soon given up when they found out he was just an ice harvester. He had been too embarrassed to tell them he was the Ice Master. It just sounded too ridiculous. Kristoff glanced around at the exits again. He wondered how mad Elsa would be if he bailed. He had just decided that he would leave and face the music later when Eugene appeared in front of him. Kristoff gave him a questioning look and then looked towards the front of the room to see if the other royals had arrived.

"Just me, buddy," Eugene told him, understanding his look, "Couldn't leave you here all by yourself now, could I?"

Kristoff smiled at his friend, relieved to see him. He noticed some of the other guests looking surprised and murmuring to each other when they saw the prince talking to the ice harvester in such an easy way, making it obvious that they were friends. He could see that some of these guests thought that maybe Kristoff was a lot more important than they first thought, as they began sidling towards him. Kristoff was not good at dealing with dignitaries. In fact, he was awful at it. At socialising in general. Luckily, it was at this moment that the doors opened.

"OH! Gotta go, man. See you in a bit!" Eugene whispered as he ran to stand by the door near the front.

"Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene of Corona." Kai announced them. Eugene expertly slid next to Rapunzel walking in time with her. She looked up at him, rolling her eyes and smiling as he beamed down at her. They walked to the front and waited.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai called this time, and in walked Elsa in another dress of her creation. The guests at the ball gazed open-mouthed at the beauty of it. Kristoff was still impressed by Elsa's ability to use ice as clothing, surprised she didn't freeze herself with it. His mind got away from him and he started to think about socks made of ice and barely heard Kai call out the next name. He looked up as he realised that Kai had said Anna. And then he saw her.

**OK, so there you go. I didn't want them to get together straight away, sorry guys! But please do review, I'd love to know what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really meant to update this sooner but I've spent so much time reading Tangled fanfic in the last week that I couldn't stop Kristoff merging in to Flynn! Finally got it though! Thanks for all the reviews so far. Just wanted to address one review though – Blayze – I am considering writing a Tangled fic but wanted to keep this one as mostly Anna and Kristoff with Flynn and Rapunzel on the sidelines.**

Chapter 5

Kristoff gazed open mouthed at Anna as she entered the room. She was beautiful. Well, he always thought she was beautiful, but tonight she was... something else. He glanced across to the front of the room where the other royals were standing and saw Eugene smirking at him – that guy smirked A LOT- and lowered his gaze to the floor. He couldn't resist looking back up at Anna though, her turquoise dress flattered her, accentuating all the right parts of her. Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He wanted to stride across the room, grab her and kiss her. Take her away from this room, with all these lords and ladies, and tell her exactly how he felt. He wanted to dance with her, in a room on their own, talking freely with her. He loved how animated she got when she talked. He smiled at the thought. Not that he had got much of that lately.

Anna had joined the others at the front by now and the band had started to play the first song. Eugene and Rapunzel had started spinning around the dance floor – was she barefoot? - and others were beginning to follow their lead. Kristoff decided that since he wasn't going to be able to get Anna alone, he might as well man up and ask her dance here and now. He took a deep breath and began walking towards her. He noticed a handsome man walking towards the front and bowing to Anna and Elsa, he began talking to them and they both laughed at something he said. Kristoff frowned. Who was this guy making _his_ princess laugh? The man extended a hand to Anna and she placed hers in his and they began dancing together. _Great,_ Kristoff thought, _too slow, Kristoff. _Kristoff skulked off to the side of the room and lent up against a pillar, scowling as he watched this guy and Anna, _his _Anna, twirl around the room. The song soon ended and Anna made a move away from the man. Kristoff saw an opening and made his way towards Anna again. But this time, he was beaten by another handsome man. This one blonder and prettier than the one before him. Anna began dancing with this man and Kristoff slunk off back to his pillar. He saw Eugene looking at him and Kristoff frowned. Eugene jerked his head towards Anna, as if to egg him on, but Kristoff just shrugged and shifted his gaze back to Anna.

He stood there for a long time, watching Anna dance and laugh with different noblemen. He shook his head, looking at the ground. He knew this wasn't his place. He glanced back up at Anna, who had her head thrown back in a laugh, and he almost felt as if she were laughing at him for stupidly believing that this would work. Kristoff skirted around the dancing couples and made his way out of the double doors of the ballroom.

ooo0ooo

Anna looked around the room, her feet throbbing from dancing with all the noblemen, trying to spot Kristoff. She had been hoping to dance with only him this evening but so far he hadn't even approached her to ask. She was bored of politely agreeing to dances with all these men, knowing it was good for Arendelle to make new alliances, and was fed up of hearing her own fake laugh, wondering if they knew that she was bored stiff talking to them. She glanced towards the pillar where she had seen Kristoff during her last dance but he wasn't there. She saw another man, looking much the same as the ones that had come before him, heading towards her with intent in his eyes. She dipped into the crowd of dancers and made her way over to the buffet table. She quickly stuffed a handful of truffles in her mouth, her eyes darting around to make sure no one had seen this very unladylike show, before making her way around the edge of the room, eyes searching for Kristoff. She definitely couldn't see him anywhere, maybe he was dancing with someone else. The thought irritated her and she set off for the dance floor, eyeing every dancing couple, looking for Kristoff. She hadn't realised how many blonde men there were here tonight! She gave a sigh of relief when she was Rapunzel and Eugene dancing together, smiling and laughing. At least, being married and only visitors, they weren't obliged to dance with anyone else and could spend all night with each other. She envied them. She made her way over to them, panting a bit. She tapped Rapunzel on the shoulder and the princess turned to look at her. She immediately burst out laughing and when Eugene looked at her, he started laughing too. Anna stared at them blankly.

"Anna," Rapunzel started, between laughs, "you have chocolate all round your mouth!"

Anna wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, while the Prince and Princess of Corona continued laughing.

"You got it!" Rapunzel told her, her laughter dying down to just a giggle.

"What's up with you, Red?" Eugene asked, raising an eyebrow at the frown on Anna's face.

"Have you guys seen Kristoff?" She asked them, "I definitely saw him during the last dance but now I can't find him anywhere!"

"Yeah, he was here," Eugene said, looking sympathetic, "He left just now, didn't look very happy on his way out either!"

Anna gasped and then dashed away from them. Eugene and Rapunzel gave each other a knowing look as the princess ran out of the ballroom.

ooo0ooo

Kristoff paced back and forth in the library. He couldn't bring himself to go back to his room. Elsa had invited him to this ball and it would be rude of him to leave altogether. He just needed to collect himself before he returned to the ballroom. He looked out of the window, rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't get the image of Anna dancing with all those handsome noblemen out of his head. Nor the image of her with her head thrown back at something that one of the many blonde men had said to her. _I bet it wasn't even that funny_, he thought to himself.

"Get it together, Kristoff!" He told himself, "Just go in there and ask her to dance!"

He paced some more and had picked up some speed, his footsteps echoing loudly in the library.

"It's not that hard," he said to himself out loud, "Just go in, dance with her, sort the feelings bit out later!"

He was really treading fast now, his own loud footsteps covering up the lighter sounding ones that approached the library.

"Kristoff?"

He heard the voice and froze. It was Anna. He turned towards her voice and saw her standing in the door way of the library. She looked flushed and out of breath.

"Anna." He said curtly, with a nod.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, stepping in to the library.

"Thinking... Walking." He told her, with a small smile.

"Walking? In the library?" She frowned but her lips lifted at the corners slightly. It reminded him of Eugene's smirk.

"Yeah, just, you know, back and forth, back and forth." He chuckled. "Shouldn't you be dancing?"

"I've had enough dancing for one night!" She said with a huff. He frowned, that squashed his hopes of having a dance with her. "Why did you leave?"

"I, uh, needed to get some air." He lied.

"In the library?" She asked again, incredulous. "You do realise the library is inside right?"

"Yes, I realise the library is inside, Anna." He snapped. "You do realise that you should be in the ballroom, schmoozing with all the noblemen, right?" He spat the word noblemen and Anna winced at the force with which he said it.

"Is that what this is about, Kristoff? Is that why you left? Because I was dancing with all of those men? I have to do that, Kristoff, it's part of being a princess. Elsa can't do _all_ the socialising on her own. She does the serious talks, I do the dancing."

"It's none of my business who you dance with, Princess." Kristoff turned away from her, looking out the window.

"Kristoff-" She started.

He whirled around towards her and took a few steps forward.

"Anna, please tell Elsa that I'm sorry I couldn't stay all night but I feel a bit unwell. Goodnight, princess."

Kristoff left the room, fast. Anna jogged after him but his legs were longer than his and she couldn't keep up.

"Kristoff, wait!" She called, but it was too late and, not for the first time, she heard a bedroom door slam shut.

**Sorry – I know I keep avoiding getting them together but I didn't want it to end just yet. I think the next chapter will probably be the last though. Please review – although you guys are probably getting a little fed up now! Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, throughout the whole of this story no one gave me any kind of ownership over Frozen or Tangled so the characters in the story are not mine etc. etc., although it would be awesome if they were! I've also started a Tangled fic now please go read that too This is probably gonna be a short chapter because I'm running out of wind with this now! Here goes the last chapter...**

Chapter 6

Anna stood in the empty hallway, the sound of the slammed door vibrating around her. She thought back to the times before when the door had been closed on her. If only she had opened that door and given Elsa her love then none of what had happened before would have even started. She would have been able to control her powers with love, instead of bottling them up and fearing them. The more Anna thought about this, the more she believed it. She started walking towards Kristoff's room. When she reached Kristoff's door, she paused outside, her hand poised ready to knock. She knew if she knocked the door, he would tell her to go away. Or he wouldn't answer in the hope that she _would_ go away. She wasn't risking then. Placing a hand on the door handle, she took a deep breath and entered the room.

Kristoff was standing with his back to her, looking out the window. He had removed his jacket and shirt and had both of his hands behind his head. Anna watched as the muscles in his shoulders tensed and he clenched and unclenched his fists. She was in awe by him and knew that this was exactly where she was supposed to be. She didn't even realise when a small sigh escaped her lips at the sight of him. He spun round towards the noise and his eyes opened in shock when he saw her. He reached for his shirt but fumbled and dropped it on the floor. He bent down to pick it up before changing his mind and standing up straight again.

"Princess Anna," he said, bowing at Anna, "I was just about to retire for the night, would you excuse me please?"

She knew he would ask her to leave, that was exactly why she hadn't knocked the door. She stepped towards him, cautiously, shaking her head.

"No, Kristoff, we need to talk."

"Anna, I don't know what you think we need to talk about exactly, but I'm tired, I need to sleep." He looked at the floor, his gaze shifting slightly to his bed. He couldn't believe he had mentioned going to bed twice now, while Anna was in his room and he was shirtless.

"You know exactly what we need to talk about, Kristoff Bjorgman!" Her voice was raising slightly. "Why did you leave?"

"I told you why I left Anna," Kristoff sighed, "Can you please just leave?"

"I'm not leaving, Kristoff. I cam here to tell you that... I-"

"You what, Anna? Can't let a subject drop?" Kristoff sounded annoyed now.

"No, I came to tell you that-"

"You don't know what it means when someone ask you to leave?" Kristoff interrupted her again.

Anna was losing her patience now. She was going to wipe that smug look off his face.

"I CAME TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!" Anna shouted at him, breathing heavily.

It definitely wiped the smug look off his face. In fact, Anna couldn't tell how he was feeling now, his face was completely expressionless.

"You... What?" Kristoff asked her, not sure if he had heard her properly.

"I love you, Kristoff." She told him again, stepping forward to touch his cheek. "I know that I'm a princess and you want more than just a boring, stuffy castle life but I promise that I will love you every second of every day. I don't think being a princess, being me, is important if you aren't with me. You'd have to endure balls and boring meetings, heck, I even have to endure balls and boring meetings and you'd think with being the princess that I could wriggle my way out of those things..." She stopped, realising that she was rambling. "But I promise that I'd make it as... easy for you as possible. It would be OK. Because I love you." She finished, with a lot less oomph than she had began. Suddenly the fact that she loved Kristoff didn't seem like a good enough reason for him to have to put up with all this royal nonsense. She looked in to Kristoff's eyes before looking down at the ground. He was very quiet. What if the others had all been wrong about this? What if he really didn't feel the same way that they all said he did? How could Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene have been so wrong? Anna snuck a look up to Kristoff again. He was still staring at her, dumb-founded. Anna knew this was the wrong thing to do. She turned to leave but felt Kristoff grab her hand and turn her back towards him.

"That... Uh, that is a lot to process." Kristoff said eventually.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"D-Don't apologise." Kristoff smiled at her, a small smile, but Anna was happy with that. "So you... er... You love me?"

Anna nodded. "I love you." She said again.

It was like something finally clicked in Kristoff's mind. She could see his eyes changing, realisation setting in. He pulled her hand so quickly that she barely had time to think about how close he had pulled her to him before his mouth was on hers. It was perfect, better than the first and better than the second times they had kissed. His lips were surprisingly soft on hers and they melted together. Anna wound her arms around Kristoff's neck and twined her fingers the hair at his nape. Kristoff tightened the arms that had found their way around her waist, pulling Anna closer to him still. He reached one of the hands up behind her head. His ran his tongue along her lip, asking for entry, she opened her mouth and felt his tongue slide in. She let him explore her mouth with his tongue before meeting his with her own. She slid a hand down towards his chest and ran her hand along the bare muscles. A small moan at the back of her throat. She pulled her mouth away from Kristoff's and began kissing down his neck.

"Anna," he murmured. She hummed at the back of her throat as she carried on kissing his neck, his shoulder. "Anna!" He said again, this time with more force. She pulled her head back and looked him in the eyes, confused.

"I love you too." Kristoff smiled at her before reaching down and catching her lips in his again.

Later that night, Eugene dragged his wife along the corridors to Kristoff's room. He wanted to check on his friend before they went to bed. He had seemed so unhappy when he left the ballroom and Eugene wondered if Anna had managed to catch up with him. The couple waited after gently knocking the door. After a short while with no answer, Eugene shrugged as his wife and opened the door quietly. The Prince and Princess of Corona smiled brightly at each other when they looked in the room and saw the Princess and the Ice Harvester asleep and curled up in each other's arms.


End file.
